


An Unforeseen Ally

by Mnemosign26



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Freeing Sylas, Gen, Written last year, very short thing based on ‘lux’ comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemosign26/pseuds/Mnemosign26
Summary: “You’re a mage,” he said, surprised.“Lux,” she smiled a little, “Luxanna Crownguard. And I need your help.”
Kudos: 10





	An Unforeseen Ally

**Author's Note:**

> Really tiny little fic I made in the back of my book during class last year. Remembered it existed yesterday and thought someone might like it.

He was in pain. So, so much pain.  
  
Even when they stopped, it was agony.  
  
With every thrust of his head into the bucket of water, he saw dark spots covering his vision. He was dizzy, his head and lungs ached, he could barely breathe.  
  
He was going to die, he thought.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a warm glow cover his eyes. He still couldn’t see, but at least it wasn’t dizzying him. The glow moved downward through his body, from his eyes through his throat until it reached his lungs. They stopped hurting abruptly, and all traces of water he’d been spluttering during those precious moments when they stopped, disappeared.  
  
The next time his head came up, it was being pulled gently, tenderly, not roughly like before. A short, blonde young woman with hair reaching halfway down her back knelt in front of him, her grey-blue eyes wide with concern. “Are you alright?” She asked.  
  
He looked around in confusion. The guards who had been torturing him lay on the ground – dead or unconscious, he wasn’t sure. “What happened?”  
  
“Uh…” she paused, thinking quickly.  
  
“You don’t need to lie to me,” he told her. “I’m the one in chains.” He lifted his arms, bound in clinking steel, for emphasis.  
  
“Oh, right.” She held up a stick – a wand, he realised – and pointed it at the wall his chains were attached to. Immediately, his chains were disconnected. He could move. “Sorry.”  
  
“You’re a mage,” he said, surprised.  
  
“Lux,” she smiled a little, “Luxanna Crownguard. And I need your help.”  
  
“A Crownguard,” he mused. “I’m Sylas. Happy to be of assistance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
